From Where I Stood
by xxfhockeygurliexx
Summary: Whatever Charlie Weasley did, his brother Bill always seemed to outshine him. In fact it seemed as though everybody outshined him. This is the untold story of how Charlie stepped out of the shadows and went from being Bill's little brother to just Charlie
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: I didn't get a lot of response to my other story and I had major writers block so it's on a bit of a hiatus until I can figure out where it's going.

On another note, I have had the idea of doing a Charlie Weasley story for a while now. There aren't very many stories about him out there and JKR left him quite underdeveloped, so tell me what you think

Xoxo- fhockeygurlie

**Summary: **No matter what Charlie Weasley did, his older brother Bill seemed to outshine him. In a house with six other kids, Charlie had always felt it was easy to be overlooked. Once he got to Hogwarts, with his best friends, Charlie finally felt like some people noticed him, just not like they noticed Bill. This is Charlie Weasley's story about living in the shadow of his older brother, and how he stopped being Bill Weasley's little brother and just became Charlie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"CHARLIE!" Seven-year-old Ginny Weasley ran into her older brothers' room on the first of September, "BILL! MUMMY SAID ITS TIME TO GET UP!!" She yelled as she jumped onto Charlie's bed. "Up, up, up. Look Bill's already gotten up, you're going to make us late, and Mummy will be mad." Charlie felt the covers being dragged off of him and he was face to face with a pair of bright green eyes and two long ponytails tickling his cheeks.

"Ugh Ginny, get off me. I'll be down in a few." Charlie grumbled dragging himself out of bed and pushing the little girl out of the room, shaking his head. He grabbed the first tee shirt and pair of jeans he could find, in order to get downstairs before he became victim to his mother's wrath.

It was September 1st, and everybody was especially anxious to get to Kings Cross Station, as it was to be his younger twin brothers, Fred and George's first year at Hogwarts. His mother always made a fuss when it was your first year, after that she sent Ginny to make sure you were up and then it was up to you to be ready before it was time to go.

"CHARLES SEPTIMUS WEASLEY! YOU HAVE LESS THAN TEN SECONDS TO BE DOWNSTAIRS BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND GET YOU MYSELF!" Mum's voice rang throughout the house, startling Charlie. Cursing under his breath he shook his hair out of his eyes and ran down the stairs to where his entire family stood waiting. He shrugged his head apologetically, as he looked at his brothers and sister, who were looking at him impatiently.

Fred and George stood by the front door looking both excited and nervous. They stood at the same height, with their flaming red hair combed back neatly, something he was sure he wouldn't see again once they got to Hogwarts. It was nearly impossible for people to tell the two apart if they weren't really paying attention. They could even get Mum sometimes when she was really frustrated.

His eyes drifted to Percy, the pompous git, who was standing there with perfect posture, his hair dark red hair neatly slicked back, and his signature know-it-all glint in his bright blue eyes, it was sometimes hard to believe he was only thirteen. Percy flashed him a grin and Charlie rolled his eyes at his suck up of a brother.

"RON!! GIVE ME BACK MY DOLLY! NOW!!!!" Ginny's voice broke the silence. Charlie turned to see eight-year-old Ron sticking his tongue out at his sister. Ginny sent him a glare, one almost identical to their mum's, before tackling him. Charlie stared fighting red heads, deciding he would give them a little longer to work it out on their own. As expected, within in five minutes Ginny had grown bored with the argument and was now staring expectantly at Ron he pulled the doll out from the cupboard where he had hidden it.

Charlie heard a soft chuckle and turned to see his older brother Bill leaned up against the doorframe. Bill's long red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and his bright green eyes shone with his amusement as he looked on fondly at his little siblings. Bill and Charlie were only a year apart in school, and actually looked very similar if you looked closely, they both had the exact same emerald green eyes, and the Weasley nose, and signature flaming red hair. Bill was taller though, around 6' 4", and when his hair was let down from its ponytail it hung past his shoulders. Bill was a generally happy guy, always smiling, and probably the most popular guy in his year. The girls just couldn't resist him. He was the star keeper on the Gryffindor team, brighter than half of Ravenclaw, just as loyal as anyone in Hufflepuff. Everybody loved Bill Weasley. They all wanted to be friends with him. Nobody's eyes drifted over Bill, not like they did with Charlie.

Charlie stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was just shy of six feet tall, with shaggy red hair and a smattering of freckles across his nose. He played seeker on the quidditch, but it seemed like he went back to being Bill Weasley's invisible younger brother.

Every one of his siblings had something that made them special; the Weasleys were all pretty popular kids. Fred and George were down right hilarious and probably two of the brightest kids in all of England, though they channeled their brilliance into pranks, something his Mum would never understand. Ron just had this quality about him that made you want to be around him, he was easy to talk to, but could be a right git sometimes, even for an eight-year-old, but he was fiercely loyal to anyone he cared about. Ginny had a temper almost as quick as her mother's, but if you didn't set her off she was such as sweet girl. Charlie knew when she started to grow up; she was going to be a real looker. Every Weasley was special, well everyone except Charlie. He shook his head; there wasn't anything special about him. He was just the redheaded, shy seeker for Gryffindor, with an uncanny interest in dragons.

"_This year is going to be different," _he thought, _"This year I'm going to be more than just another Weasley." _

"OKAY EVERYONE IN THE CAR NOW," Mrs. Weasley's voice carried down the stairs and they all scrambled to get their trunks and make their way out to their father's old, beat up, blue Ford Anglia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay I have more and I'm really excited about this story so review please. Let me know if you like, constructive reviews are nice, but don't bash it. If you don't like it you don't have to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyy here you go chapter 2. Review please. I'll try and get chapter 3 up by the end of the weekend. oh and just so you know **_this means flashback. _

**DISCLAIMER: Charlie…not mine Bill…not mine Other Weasleys….not mine anything else you recognize from books…not mine so that means the rest is mine yay :)**

Charlie pushed through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ with Ginny by his side as the loud warning bell boomed overhead, signaling thirty minutes until the Hogwarts Express departed for the Scottish highlands. He watched as Ginny scampered off with Ron and a few of the other younger siblings of Hogwarts students. His other siblings all made their way to their respective friends catching up after a summer of being apart. He saw Fred and George were already animatedly chatting with Angelina, his friend Jessie's little sister in their year. As he scanned the crowd looking for her, his eyes settled on Percy and his friend Jacob, walking away, smiling cautiously at a small blonde Ravenclaw. He wasn't paying attention when somebody jumped on his back, covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" A singsong voice said into his ear as he caught her before the both fell down. He voice grew menacing as she whispered, "and don't you dare guess wrong Charlie Weasley, or I'll come find you in the middle of the night and kill you this year." Charlie chuckled as the girl burst into a fit of laughter.

"Gods, Lucie Taylor, you are the biggest bloody nutter I know." Charlie laughed dropping the girl from his back.

"Today, that's going to be a compliment," Lucie winked. She had been his best friend since their first day on the Hogwarts Express. She was a petite girl, skinny and just barely over five feet, with straight honey blond hair that hung just to her shoulders. She always wore it in two pigtails, managing to get away with the look without coming off as a little girl. Glasses had once hid her big, chocolate, brown eyes, but she had gotten a muggle thing called confacts or something, so she didn't have to use them anymore.

"I would expect nothing less from you." Charlie said returning the wink.

His eyes drifted to a large group gathering to his left. In the center of this group was none other than his brother, who had his arm slung around the waist of Cara McLaggen. Cara was, in Charlie's opinion and that of many other boys in the school, the most beautiful girl in the 5th year, maybe even in the school, and it was safe to say that he had been silently chasing after her since the end of their second. He remembered the first day he really saw her.

_The first spring rain was always one of Charlie's favorite things. He loved the way the droplets felt, pouring over his skin, washing away the dead, cold of winter. Charlie hadn't missed the first storm in as long as he could remember, and that year was no exception. Charlie ran down the hill, slowing to a walk once he passed the Whomping Willow, and neared the Black Lake. He threw his head back and laughed, the cool water washing away all thoughts of school, quidditch, and Bill. He heard soft noise in the wind caught his attention. He turned to see a girl with soaking caramel colored hair sitting with her back pressed up against a large tree, her knees drawn up to her chest, and her face pressed into her hands. She lifted her face briefly, still unaware of Charlie's presence, and he saw the mix of tears and rain sliding off her face. He slowly approached the Ravenclaw girl he had barely talked to with a new feeling of confidence he had never experienced before. He wanted to talk to this girl, to make her laugh, to make the tears disappear and never run down her face again. He wanted all of this for someone who he knew nothing about. In fact, Charlie was sure he knew nothing other than that she was a Ravenclaw in his year named Cara McLaggen. _

_As he slid down next to her, she lifted her head acknowledging him for the first time. Charlie noticed true beauty in this girl even as tears streamed down her face. He saw the way her bright blue eyes sparkled, though rimmed with tears. He loved the way her lips turned slightly upward as he slid his arm around her shoulder. She rested her head against him and the two of them sat there for what felt like hours. When she had gotten all of her crying out, she slowly stood, whispering a small thank you to Charlie before returning to the castle. In his eyes, she was truly perfect and it was in that moment Charlie Weasley truly fell for Cara McLaggen. _

_She never really talked to him again after that day. The two never brought up the events of that rainy spring morning again and Charlie never found out what had made her cry so hard. _

_Just a week later, Charlie was walking with Lucie in the courtyard when he spotted his brother Bill, as usual surrounded by his many friends. But today someone new had joined his group. Standing close to Bill, laughing at something he had just said was Cara McLaggen. _

Lucie, who poked him hard in the side, jerked Charlie from his memories.

"Wake up and wipe the drool off your face, my little lovesick puppy. You've been staring at Cara for so long you missed the five-minute whistle. It was quite amusing but now it's getting late. Let's go!" Laughing with an impatient glare, Lucie began pulling him towards the train. Charlie obliged as the two climbed aboard, settling in an empty compartment as the train pulled away from the station.

"Have you seen Adam and Jessie? I'm gonna need Adam to keep me company when you and Jess ditch us delinquents for your prefects meeting." Lucie stuck her tongue out at Charlie from where she sat, sprawled across the bench opposite him, her head propped up against a bag she had brought with her. As if on cue, the compartment door slid open and Adam and Jessie walked in. Well Jessie walked, Adam practically flew. Charlie shook his head, that boy had more energy than he thought was probably healthy.

Adam Lombardi was a shy but happy go lucky guy. He had floppy dark curls that often fell into his blue eyes. He also had a thick Italian accent, and Merlin was he hyper. It really was hilarious how wound up he could get. Most people didn't really get to see that side of Adam, he really only showed it to those he was really close to, unlike Lucie who was really just a nutter all the time.

How Jessie Johnson ended up friends with Lucie, Adam, and himself, Charlie would never know. To be blunt, she was beautiful, tall and elegant, with dark chocolate curls that hung past her shoulders; big hopeful eyes the color of emeralds. She was fiercely loyal, always standing up for the people she cared about, even when they didn't totally deserve it, and she was bloody brilliant. She could have been friends with anybody at Hogwarts, gone out with every single if she wanted to, but she didn't. Her only issue was her temper, well her lack thereof. She was pretty easy to set off, Charlie should know, he had inadvertently landed himself on the other side of one her rages pretty frequently last year, but she always came around.

"Hey Charlie, you know who the other prefects for our year are? I know Seth MacDonnell and Annabeth Simms are the Hufflepuffs, and I'm pretty sure Tyler Starks is for Ravenclaw." Jessie plopped down next to him, watching amused as Adam tried to move Lucie's legs over so he could sit down.

"Cara's a prefect!" Lucie called, pushing Adam off her, but drawing her knees up to her chest, throwing a wink in Charlie's direction.

"Hey! Shut up!" He threw his book at her.

"Hey!" Lucie cried, picking up the book and smirking, then rolling her eyes at the title. "Dragons Through the Ages. Not like you've ever read that one. Nerd."

"Shut up! I happen to like that book, thank you very much." Charlie stuck his tongue out at Lucie once again. "Oh look at the time Jess, we best be off or we'll be late for our first prefects meeting."

Jessie smirked but nodded, sliding the compartment door open, calling over her shoulder, "Oh, if we miss the trolley, get me a couple of chocolate frogs, and a licorice wand. Thanks guys." She winked and walked down the hall of the train towards the prefects' compartment.

**A/N: So how was it?? Oh and sorry about adding tons of new characters, this was like an intro to almost all of my characters, so tell me what you think of them. But don't worry the plot is coming soon. Review please **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Hey guys Chapter 3! Thanks everyone for the reviews. Keep them up. This one's a bit of a filler, but I still kind of like it…let me know if you do. **

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Charlie was jerked awake by the loud buzzing noise of his alarm clock. He groaned, shaking his head, and slammed down on the snooze button. "Ughh, is it Christmas yet?" he mumbled into his pillow.

"Haha, keep dreaming, mate. It's only our second day of classes. Now get up or we'll miss breakfast and be late for potions, and I've been trying to stay on Snape's good side for a little while this year." Adam laughed from across the room, while he straightened his robes and packed his books into his bag.

Still grumbling to himself, Charlie quickly put on his school robes and grabbed his books, noticing that Tyler Evans, Jimmy Powell, and Owen Ross, the three other Gryffindors in his year, and his roommates, had already left. "Crap, we really are late aren't we?"

"Yep, but Jess and Lucie should probably be waiting for us. If were lucky." Adam smirked, as Charlie scrambled around the room, having already misplaced some of his books, "And honestly man, we've been here for like two days and you've lost half your stuff? I think I saw your potions notebook under Owen's bed yesterday. Is that all you need?"

"Yep, that's it," Charlie said reaching under the bed and pulling out his notebook. "Let's go, even if the girls did wait for us, I doubt they'll wait much longer."

Grabbing their bags, the two boys raced down the stairs into the common room, where they found Lucie and Jessie sitting on one of the scarlet sofas, playing with Lucie's Ipod. Charlie didn't really know how an Ipod worked, but Lucie was muggle born and she said that they were really popular back with muggles. Adam winked at Charlie, and the two boys silently crept up behind the girls, counted to three, and screamed as they jumped over the couch landing on either side of the girls. After each getting in a few good hits, the girls rolled their eyes, and the four of them stood to go to breakfast, ignoring the strange glances they got from other people in the common room.

Charlie smirked at the way Lucie's eyes lingered on Adam, not long enough for Adam or Jessie to notice, but still noticeable enough. He fell into step with her, pulling her back as their other friends walked out of earshot.

"So, when are you gonna tell him?" He asked playfully, wiggling his eyebrows.

"The same day you tell Cara." She glared at him as his smirk disappeared, "Yea, exactly. It would just be awkward, plus I'm in no mood to ruin a perfectly good friendship."

"But its not the same as it is with Cara, I haven't said more than 'excuse me' and 'hello' to her since second year. She's to preoccupied with Bill." Charlie made a face and muttered under his breath, "Everyone's to preoccupied with Bill." He shook his head, "Anyway it's not like I even have a chance with Cara, but you and Adam could work out really well."

"Oh shut up," She muttered, looking down at her watch. "Oh look, Mr. Sleepyhead over here," She smacked him upside the head, "has practically made us late for potions. We hardly have time to grab a piece of toast before class starts."

They made their way into the Great Hall, grabbed a piece of toast, and rushed down the hall pushing each other as they went. Laughing they stumbled into the classroom just as Snape sent a glare in their direction. They quickly moved to the closest seats as Snape gave them another glare, quickly wiping the smiles off their faces. Charlie scanned the room; this year class was with the Ravenclaws. Finally, this was their first year to have potions without Slytherin.

"As I hope all of you know, at the end of this year you will all be required to take O.. I assume that you know that O. are the final exam for each of your classes and without good marks, you will not be able to continue that class. I will assure you now, that the potions test will not be an easy one. That being said…" Charlie slumped back in his seat, pulled out a quill, and scribbled something on a note that he tossed to Lucie.

**Merlin, this is a bloody bore. I still think you should tell him. I mean you never know, he might like you too ;). **

He watched as she quickly read his note, looking up to shoot a death glare in his direction. He stuck his tongue out, only to be met with a folded piece of parchment smacking into the side of his head.

_For Merlin's sake Charlie, just shut up. You know bloody well that I'm not ready to tell him. And I know you've heard all of this already, so if you don't bloody shut up, I just might sneak into your room one night and brutally murder your broom, or maybe even Shortie. _

Charlie glanced up, mortified that she would threaten both his broom and Shortie, the small, stuffed, Swedish Short Snout that he'd had since he was little. He raised his hands up in surrender, turning his attention back to Snape, who seemed to be finishing his speech.

"Your assignment for the night I will be assigning lab partners, these will be the same for the remainder of the term. Your personal issues don't faze me. That means no switching. Okay, Evans and Nelson. Ross, Johnson. Lombardi, Taylor," Charlie smirked at Lucie, while Adam shot Jessie a big smile that was returned with a wink, an exchange that didn't go unnoticed by Charlie, "Weasley, McLaggen." Charlie's smirk disappeared and he flushed red. _Well karma's a bitch, _he thought shaking his head at Lucie's wink.

Everyone grabbed their books, moving to sit by their new partners. Charlie smiled as he slid into the seat next to Cara.

"You're Charlie, right?" He smiled, nodding, "Of course, how could I forget, you're Bill's brother?"

"Uh huh." He smile wavered slightly. "Yea, that's me."

"Oh okay, well see you around Charlie," As the bell rung, she grabbed her bag, racing out the door after her friends. Charlie dropped his head to the table and sighed. He felt someone slide into the chair next to him. He turned his head to see Jessie peering down at him.

"Hey, you okay? Shouldn't you be happy, you got the perfect partner? Now, you've got all year to work your way into her heart." She said, Charlie looked up catching a hint of disdain in her voice, but dismissing the thought.

"Yea, but she's like everyone else. It's all about Bill." He grumbled as she shook her head.

"I don't care about Bill, I couldn't talk to Bill about the fact that our two best friends are practically in love with each other, now could I?" She laughed, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well, I guess you couldn't. He better tell her soon, 'cause I don't think I'm gonna be able to crack her. She threatened my broom earlier, AND Shortie! She goes on and on about how she doesn't want to ruin their friendship or something like that. Its bloody insane."

"Oh I know, he's the same way," Jessie smirked, "They're hopeless."

"Who's hopeless?" Adam asked, finally making his way to the table, with Lucic right behind him. "I hope you don't mean us, 'cause we haven't even blown a potion up yet. Give us at least a week, before you make judgments." He pouted, while Lucie jabbed him in the ribs.

"Come on let's go. Why are we hanging out in the dungeons during our free period." She rolled her eyes as everyone gathered their books.

"Oh, Luce, I actually have to go to the bathroom," Jessie muttered, jerking her head oddly to the side.

"Well, go ahead, then," Charlie laughed, while Jessie glared at him, "No need for an announcement."

"Oh, er right, yea I'm coming Jess." Lucie said, almost apologetically, grabbing Jessie's arm and pulling her down the nearest hallway.

"Those two, bloody crazy. There isn't even a bathroom down that hall." Adam shook his head, "Women, don't think we'll ever understand them."

"You got that right," Charlie nodded in agreement, "But on that note, you decided what your going to do about Lucie?"

"Shut up, we're not talking about this now," Adam said, pushing Charlie then sticking out his tongue.

"Fine, fine, not now, but later. You live with me, you can't get rid of me." He replied, looking victorious.

"Ughh, don't remind me. Then again, if I didn't see you, I wouldn't get to ask about Cara. Have you asked her out yet?" Adam taunted.

"Okay, now that's unfair." Charlie complained, pushing Adam, who knocked down his books. "Oh now its on." He challenged, quickly gathering his stuff from the ground, and chasing after Adam all the way back to the common room.

**A/N: Reviews please! Thanks for reading. I'll try and have another one out by Sunday maybe. I'll try. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First off I am so sorry and you all have every right to be super mad at me…I'm mad at me! Lol. I won't really waste my time with excuses but a lot of stuff came up and it left me without computer access for the past two weeks and no Internet for a while at the beginning. But don't fret because I have definitely figured out more where this story is going. **

**Also BIG BIG THANKS to everyone who has reviewed so far…you have no idea how great it feels to know that people are actually reading and want me to keep going. Keep it up please!! ;) **

**Okay okay on with the story but just so everyone knows…I don't own anything at all that you recognize even in the slightest bit. That fact will not change for the remainder of this story…so I probably won't end up with a disclaimer on every chapter because I forget most of the time so yeah don't like sue me or anything. **

Quickly the days turned to weeks, and autumn faded into winter, the first snows sugarcoated the castle, making it look like something out of a storybook. The Christmas holidays drew nearer, and with them the annual Yule Ball. All over Hogwarts, the third through seventh years were in a buzz, looking for just the right outfit and the perfect date.

Adam and Charlie sat in their dorm, a few days before the ball, tossing a Quaffle back and forth.

"So are you gonna do it?" Charlie asked sending the ball over to Adam.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Did you see the way Conrad Henderson was flirting with her today. I wouldn't be surprised if they were already going together." Adam groaned, catching the ball and flopping down on his back, "Anyways even if I did ask, she'd probably just laugh in my face."

"Well, if she laughed then you could always play it off as you were joking and say you only want to go as friends." Charlie smirked, "Come on man, this shouldn't be so difficult. It's only Lucie." Adam threw the Quaffle back at him, hitting him upside the head, "Hey, that hurt!" Charlie pouted, "I was only saying you've never had trouble asking a girl to a ball before. Like last year, you had Maggie Wilson, and I must say that girl is hot. Just look at her b-" He was cut off as Adam threw a pillow at him, "Hey, hey, hey! Stop with the throwing. I am only saying that you have never had a problem asking a pretty girl to a dance."

"I know," Adam moaned putting his head down in his hands, "That's the problem. That's all the other girls were, just a pretty face for the evening and then maybe a quick snog, I didn't feel like this with them. I really like Lucie, I just know she doesn't like me, so I'll just end up looking like some idiot."

"Oh shut up. Just ask her, if you freak out, don't make it a date, just say you're only friends." He laughed throwing the pillow he had been hit with earlier back at Adam, "Now go find her and ask her. I mean now."

"Fine, I'll find her. Oh and Charlie, don't think your off the hook about Cara." Charlie groaned, "Tomorrow in potions, you'd better ask her."

The two boys ran down the stairs pushing at each other, nearly flattening a group of first years in the common room.

"Hey Fred, George, Ange," Charlie smiled at the first years, picking up the books he had knocked from their arms, "Sorry about that," he smiled as he handed them back, noticing another small girl with light brown hair just past her shoulders, olive colored skin, and big doe eyes, looking embarrassed as she reached for her books. She smiled when Charlie handed her the books, then backed up slowly, standing close to George, making Adam smirk. Charlie elbowed him in the ribs, "Well we best be off, we've got some stuff to take care of," he winked at Adam, who glared.

"See you guys, Ange, oh and I didn't catch your name."

"Oh," the small girl blushed, "I'm Alicia."

"Well, see you later Alicia." Adam threw her a broad grin. Charlie had to turn around with a small wave at the group to contain himself from cracking up right there.

As they were walking towards the portrait hole, two girls silently ran up behind them, jumping on their backs, causing the four of them to crash to the floor, laughing.

"Well, hello ladies," Adam smirked at Jessie and Lucie, "Fancy seeing you down here."

They laughed, smacking him on either shoulder, though nobody made any movements to get up.

"Ugh, Luce. Get off me," Charlie groaned, pushing her off of him.

"Hey!" She yelped, crashing to the floor. She stood, and then dusted herself off, reaching down to help up Adam. Once he was righted, he smiled appreciatively, throwing her another wink that caused her to blush so terribly she had to turn her head, which in turn made Adam blush. An exchange not missed by Charlie, who had to bite his tongue and muffle his laugh, or Jessie, who jammed Charlie in the side with her elbow. He opened his mouth to protest, but shut it once he saw the glare Jessie was giving him.

"Oh guys, I've got to go stop by Hagrid's. 'Cause I haven't, er, gone down in a while and, oh and he's going to Romania for a bit over the holidays, you know seeing the dragons and all, and so he wanted to talk to me 'bout it. Jess, you wanna come with?" After his rambling, he turned to his smirking friends, subtly giving Jessie a look. A look of realization crossed her features, but she shook it away quickly before Adam or Lucie could pick it up. Luckily they stood there, still oblivious.

"Oh yea sure, I've been meaning to drop by, now that I'm not taking his class anymore, I don't really ever see him anymore." By now Adam had caught on to the set up and threw a glare followed by and appreciative look towards Charlie, who just shrugged.

"Well we best be off. See you two at dinner? Mademoiselle?" Charlie held out his arm jokingly, "Right this way."

"Why thank you, Monsieur." Jessie laughed, taking his arm, and the two of them disappeared through the portrait hole and down the corridor. They ducked behind suit of armor, knowing that Adam and Lucie would be walking by soon. Just to their luck, their two friends walked down the hallway only minutes later. Adam paused a few feet away from their hiding spot, neither Charlie nor Jessie let out a breath for fear of being found out. Charlie did feel a little bad about spying on their friends, but both he and Jessie knew it was the only way to ensure Adam ever really followed through. Plus, it was so much better to see it in person.

"Uh Adam, what are you doing? We're going this way," She pointed down the corridor, "You're not going anywhere."

"Oh, er, right," He went scarlet, looking down at his feet. After a moment, he jerked his head back up, his confidence regained, almost as if he could feel Charlie and Jessie silently rooting for him from behind. "Well actually, Luce, I wanted to ask you something."

"Er, okay, shoot." She looked down at her feet, knowing her eyes would betray her if she looked at him, showing the one question she really hoped he would ask.

"Well, you know the Yule Ball, right? Well, of course you do, you've only been at this school for five years," He smacked his hand to his forehead; she cocked an eyebrow, but gave him a warm smile, hoping he would continue.

"Uh, yea I've heard of," She joked. Adam took a deep breath and continued.

"So anyways, well I don't have a date or anything yet, and I don't know, maybe you don't have one either. But I'm not sure, I mean you didn't say anything, but you might have one as of recently-"

"Adam," She cut him off, "You're rambling, and I don't have a date, yet."

"Oh, right, sorry. Well, I was just wondering if youwantedtogowithme?" He shot it all out in one breath, and Jessie had to clamp her hand over Charlie's mouth to keep him from busting out laughing.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that?" Lucie looked genuinely confused. "Say it again."

"I was just wondering if you want to go to the ball with me," He looked straight down at his feet, missing the big grin that spread across Lucie's face, before he continued, 'Well, I mean you know only as friends, if that's what you want."

Charlie wanted to jump up and knock some sense into his friend, who was still looking at his feet. It nearly broke Jessie's heart watching the look of pure bliss be replaced with one of such great disappointment. She knew Adam had surely gotten her hopes up, but a small smile returned to her mouth, hardly reaching her eyes.

"Sure, just as friends, that sounds fine. We'll have fun." She gave him the small smile again, "Hey, I just remembered I left something back in my dorm. I'm going to go back and get it, but no need to wait up. I'm pretty sure Aubrey was in there anyway, plus I saw Owen in the common room. I'll see you later, okay?"

Adam only nodded, inwardly cursing himself for throwing in the 'just friends' line. He sighed and turned in the other direction, heading down to the Great Hall.

Charlie gestured towards Lucie's retreating form, "I'll talk to her, you take Adam, okay? We'll fix this; they'll be together by the end of the ball.

"I sure hope so." Jessie smiled; pulled herself up from the hiding spot and hurried down the hall to catch Adam.

"Hey Luce, how's it going?" Charlie called, falling into stride with his best friend.

"Oh splendidly," she glared at him, "Adam asked me to the Yule Ball just now, and for just a minute I thought that he might actually like me, you know? Like more than a friend, like the way I've felt about him since, Merlin, as long as I can remember. So just when everything is going right, he says that we would be going as friends only, of course. So I'm not sure, it just sucks. I think I'm just going to give up on all this after the ball. You know, let the cards fall where they may, if it doesn't work out, it wasn't supposed to." She gave him a sad little sigh.

"Oh come on Luce, don't have that kind of attitude. Things will work out. For now, let's start with some chocolate cake, I heard that's what we've got for dessert." Charlie winked with a big smile, knowing fully that she would never be able to resist her favorite indulgence.

"Well you've got me there, cake now, problems late!" She laughed, "But, you know, I've been thinking, well you ought to ask Cara. I mean you've been after her longer than I've been after Adam. And well that's saying something."

"Okay, okay, I might as well. I told Adam, I'd consider it tomorrow in potions, so we'll see." Charlie shrugged, "Time to let the cards fall or what ever nonsense you came up with a minute ago." Lucie smiled, knocking into Charlie, glad she had a best friend who really knew her so well, even if they were both nutters at times. Though now all she could think about was Adam, and the Yule Ball, and if things would finally turn out right for her.

**A/N: Sorry again it took so long, but i like this chapter so i think it should make up a little bit :) tell me what you think...review pretty please...you've already read it ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers/reviewers! Here's chapter 5...earlier than usual. You guys are so lucky! It's because I got some great reviews on the last chapter that made me want to keep it up :) So keep reviewing tell me what you think and yes this is the moment you have all been waiting for...duh duh duh Charlie will ask out Cara. Now read on!**

"You know Charlie, you're running out of time. If actually want a date, you should ask her like today," Lucie pointed out from across the Gryffindor table at breakfast the next morning. She sat next to Adam, looking apparently over the disappointment she had felt last night. He knew Adam was still regretting throwing in the 'friends' talk, as he had heard it from both Jessie and Adam himself, the night before. Regardless, he didn't want to be reminded that he had promised two of his best friends that he would ask Cara McLaggen to the Yule Ball. He groaned, tuning back in to Lucie's rant.

"I mean if you don't jump on it quick, she'll have a date. Oh Charlie, if she already has a date, you'll end up with someone like Myra Garson," Lucie giggled, gesturing to the heavyset Hufflepuff girl, with an uncontrollable acne problem, sitting across the room, "Oh or even better you could take Emma Prewitt, or even Max." She and Adam collapsed in a fit of laughter.

"Oh shut it you two. You know perfectly well that Emma and Max are first years, so they can't go. Plus they are my cousins! And Max is a BOY!" He looked at her crossly, "I'm asking her today. Today before potions, you'll see," He glared at his friends again, "And I guess I could go with Jessie, if Cara won't with me." He looked up at Jessie who was shaking her head.

"Sorry Charlie. I've already got myself a date," She smirked at the three of them who looked at her aghast.

"Whoa who?" Adam cried.

"Yea, Jess who? You never go with a date." Charlie looked shocked.

"Jess, how long have you had this date? And it better not have been a long time, because not only am I your roommate, but I'm also your best girl friend. Plus I tell you everything. And I mean _everything_!" Lucie pouted.

"Alright, alright, hold up guys," Jessie looked embarrassed, "First of all, don't sound so shocked, it's not like I couldn't get a date if I wanted one. He just asked me and I thought it would be fun this year, 'cause I haven't had one the past two years. It's nothing serious, its not like we're together or anything. And Luce, sorry I didn't tell you yet, he actually only asked me this morning. You would've been there too, only you didn't want to get up. Serves you right for oversleeping," Jessie glared at her awestruck friends, and then stuck her tongue out. "Oh for Merlin's sake, stop all your gaping, we'll be late for class."

"Wait, hold up," Charlie called to Jessie who had already stood up, grabbing her bag, shaking her head, "You never did tell us who it was."

"Oh right. Sorry," Jessie blushed looking at her feet, "Jimmy Powell," She muttered, blushing brilliantly.

"Jimmy Powell, as in our roommate, Jimmy Powell?" Adam asked.

"Okay guys, I know I was shocked too. I mean Jess never has a date," She looked apologetically at Jessie, trying to convey that she was in fact going somewhere with all of this, "But really stop with the intense examination. Jimmy's a really nice guy. Plus you heard her it's nothing serious. Let her go to the ball with this guy without freaking out on her. Jeez, next time I should go with Owen and see what you guys do." She looked at the boys smugly.

"NO! You can't do that!" Adam shouted, causing a few heads to turn as they walked down the hall. Lucie looked at him questioningly. "Er, well, its just he's such a player. Always off snogging a new girl every week. You're much too special to be just another number on that guy's list." Adam blushed looking down at his feet, noticing Charlie and Jessie had fallen out of step with him and Lucie. He looked up to see was looking at him, a small smile gracing her pretty features.

"Thanks Adam," She blushed, "I wasn't planning on doing anything with Owen anyways. You're right he is too much of a player for me. Plus I already have someone on my mind." She winked.

"Wha-What? Who?" Adam cried, standing in the hallway, his mouth agape, staring down at the floor, for the second time that day. "How come you never said anything?" He looked up, only to discover that she had already disappeared into the classroom with the rest of their class. Adam groaned walking into class and taking his seat beside Lucie, of all people. She just shook her head as Professor Snape began the lesson.

"Alright class. Turn to page 485 in your books," Snape droned on in his nasally voice, "Today you will be brewing a shrinking solution. Read the directions and get started. You have 45 minutes. Starting…now."

"Well I guess I'll get the ingredients," Charlie turned to Cara, his breath catching in his throat. She looked especially stunning that morning, her caramel waves spilling onto the table. The scent of her shampoo was intoxicating. Charlie bit his tongue to keep from saying something he would regret. She smiled up at him with her perfect teeth behind rosy red lips.

"Here, I'll start chopping the daisy roots," She took the roots from him, "Why don't you take the shrivelfig and caterpillars." He nodded and the two of them went about brewing the potion, chatting animatedly.

"Hey Charlie," Cara turned to him after they added the last bit of leech juice, turning their potion a bright acid green, "I was wondering, do you have a date for the Yule Ball Saturday?" Charlie's head shot up, she couldn't be hinting at what she thought she was.

"Er, no, actually." Charlie looked at her, his confidence level rising as she smiled at his response.

"Wow that's perfect." A big grin danced across her face.

"Will you go with me?"

"Do you want to go with Holly?" The two of them spoke at the same time. Charlie looked at the floor and cursed inwardly.

"Oh, Charlie. I didn't mean you and me go together." Cara sighed, shaking her head, "I already have a date. I figured you already knew that, seeing as it's your brother." Charlie groaned, of course it was his brother.

"We don't really talk that much. I haven't really been seeing much of him lately," Or ever. He decided he didn't need to mention that he had been avoiding his brother at school since probably 2nd or 3rd year.

"Oh well anyways," Cara continued on, totally unaware that she had just ripped out Charlie's heart, stomped across it, then shoved the beaten pieces back into his arms, "Would you still go with Holly. You know Holly Cameron," She pointed across the room to a pretty Ravenclaw girl with straight, shoulder length, auburn hair and big green eyes. "She's in our year, Ravenclaw, in my dorm. She doesn't have a date, and I figured you wouldn't have one either," Charlie practically winced as Cara unknowingly took another blow to his ego, "So what do you say. You guys will have fun," Cara wiggled her eyebrows, and Charlie sighed, once again succumbing to her charm.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Charlie gave small smile, while Cara waved Holly over.

"Hey Charlie, how's it going," The bubbly girl bounced over, "Do you want to meet outside the Great Hall at 7?" Charlie nodded, smiling at the girl.

"Yea, that sounds good. It'll be a good time," While Holly was no Cara; she was pretty, funny, and true to her house, brilliant. Charlie knew that they would have a good time, plus it wasn't like his chances with Cara were totally gone. It's not like she was actually _going out_ with Bill.

As he walked out of the dungeons, Lucie and Jessie fell into step with him.

"So Charlie," Lucie giggled, "We saw you talking to Cara."

"Did you finally do it? Jessie poked him in the side.

"Er, well, kinda," Charlie looked as his feet, "You see, she asked if I had a date and when I said I didn't, she told me that it was perfect. So I figured she wanted me to ask her out, which I did, only to find out that she wanted me to go with Holly 'cause Holly 'didn't have a date' and she knew I'd be single. Then she of course goes on to tell me that she's going with Bill." Charlie groaned as the events of the potions class caught up with him. The girls threw their arms around him.

"Oh that's okay Charlie," Jessie comforted.

"Yea, its fine. I don't think she's good enough for you anyways," Lucie shook her head, "Oh well, are you at least going with Holly. She's pretty cool."

"Yea, I am." Charlie nodded.

"Good, you need to do something other than pine after that girl." It really was no secret that Lucie was a bit fed up with the way Charlie chased after Cara.

"Whatever, whatever. I'm going to stop by my dorm, meet you guys at lunch?" The girls nodded, and Charlie climbed the stairs up to Gryffindor tower, nearly running into someone stepping out of the portrait hole. Charlie looked up into familiar blue eyes and groaned.

"Hey Bill," He stared up at his older brother.

"Hey Charlie, I haven't really been seeing much of you outside of practice. Oh, speaking of which, you were good in the Ravenclaw match last weekend." Charlie smiled awkwardly at his brother. He wondered how they had let things become so strained at school.

"Thanks, you were good, too. Oh, I heard you we're taking Cara McLaggen to the Yule Ball," Bill smiled.

"Yeah, we're really good mates, but I don't know, maybe we'll be more after the ball. She's a really great girl." Charlie winced inwardly.

"Mhmm," He mumbled, "Good luck with that."

"You're going with her friend Holly, right?" Charlie nodded. "That's cool. Maybe we should hang out sometime. We never seem to hang out anymore. It's weird, I feel like I see Fred, George, and Percy, but never you, you know?"

"Yeah, I don't know why that happens," He muttered, though he knew exactly why. Because he didn't want to. "I guess we should hang out more, other than Quidditch practice. I guess I'll see you at the ball. I should go, I told Lucie and Jess I'd meet them in the Great Hall for lunch." He nodded at his brother, then turned to walk down the hall.

It was just so frustrating; Bill had a date with his perfect girl. Bill was the greatest brother to all of their other siblings. Bill even thought that the two of them needed to spend more time together at school. Bill noticed everything. Though it must've made sense, seeing as the two got on fine during the summer and breaks during the school year. Even so, it was just easier to be away from all of Bill's perfectness while he was at school. But somehow he knew that he would be hanging out with Bill and Cara at the ball, because when Bill gets his mind set on something, well then it happens. Charlie groaned again, before turning into the Great Hall and making his way to where his friends sat at the end of the Gryffindor table.

**Thanks for reading...I hope you enjoyed it :) since you've already read it push the little button and review away. **


End file.
